Phineas and Ferb Get a Clue
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: The boys see a live-action version of the game "Clue" on TV and decide to reproduce it in their backyard.  Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is trying to get back at Hasbro for creating "Clue" because he's never won at the game.  3-part mini-series!
1. Part One of Three

**"Phineas and Ferb Get a Clue"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

And you thought "I'm Your Next Class President!" was the only new "Phineas and Ferb" story I was starting today. Well... surprise!

Plot is self-explanatory and for fun. The boys see a live-action version of the game "Clue" on TV and decide to reproduce it in their backyard... with a few friendly updates. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is trying to get back at Hasbro for creating "Clue" because he's never won at it.

This will be the first P&F fanfic I've written that's done completely in the style of the show. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney. The game 'Clue' belongs to Hasbro, who does not officially support this fanfic, nor are they paying me to write it.

**-**  
**Part One of Three (03.28.11)**  
**-**

It was a typical summer day in the suburbs of Danville. But for some odd reason, Phineas and Ferb were spending it indoors, watching TV. But how long would that last?

"Welcome back to 'Clue Did It?'" the host said. "Before the break, Mustard had made an accusation!"

The camera panned over to six teenagers, half of the male and the other half female, each dressed in a different colored T-shirt to represent the character they were portraying.

"You had made the accusation that it was Peacock who committed the attack in the Dining Room with the Candlestick!"

The girl who was playing Peacock looked over at the boy who was Mustard and scoffed angrily at him.

"Remember," the host told Mustard, "all accusations are all-or-nothing! If you're correct, you win the game and the grand prize! But if you're wrong, you're immediately eliminated and go home with nothing but the clothes on your back!"

Mustard waited nervously as the host slowly pulled out three cards from an envelope: one that revealed the attacker's identity, one that identified the weapon used, and the last detailing where the attack took place. The host took a deep breath and said...

"You're so wrong, it's not even funny! But, thanks for playing!"

With that, the spotlight above Mustard's platform went out, and the contestant was hastily escorted off stage.

"Clearly," Phineas observed from his perch on the couch, "it was Green who did it in the Study with the Rope! Too easy!"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the TV announcer.

"Kids and teens, do you want to try out for 'Clue Did It?' Open tryouts will be held at the Googolplex Mall later this month!"

"Talk about coincidence! I should tryout! I would do great!"

Phineas was boasting surely, but only because he was confident. And yet, something was still bugging him.

"But I dunno if I want to wait three weeks!"

Then, out of the blue, Ferb pulled out a monocle and a fake gray mustache and put them both on his face. Upon seeing that, Phineas brightened up.

"**THAT'S IT!** Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

A mere twenty minutes later, the boys were more than halfway done constructing a replica of the Tudor Mansion, though they had slightly modernized it and had added a few of their own twists.

But their work came to an immediate halt when the duo saw Isabella and the Fireside Girls walk into the backyard, all dressed in uniform.

"Hey, Phineas!" greeted Isabella, as always. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Building a life-size version of a board game!" replied Phineas.

"Ooh, sounds exciting! Can we help?"

"Sure! We need a few hands for interior decorating, and the rest can make costumes and props!"

"You heard him, girls! Let's get to work!"

With that, the troop split up into two groups. As the girls who headed inside to the first floor, Phineas and Ferb were putting the finishing touches on installing the frame for the second floor. That included adding a rectangular stone balcony that was facing the house.

"Say," Phineas thought out loud, "I think that balcony can be spruced up with some gargoyles! And one of them definitely should look like..."

He looked down to the ground and glanced around the yard.

"Hey! Where's Perry?"

Ferb joined his stepbrother in scanning the area, before pointing at a nearby windowsill, where Perry happened to be perched on.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!"

Perry chirped in response.

"That's odd," Phineas observed. "Usually he's already disappeared by this time of day. I wonder what's up."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the house, Candace was busy folding socks in the living room as she sat on the couch.

"There we are," she said happily as she placed the last pair in the laundry basket sitting on the floor next to her. "Now everything's all clean and set for Jeremy and Stacy to come over for 'Best Boyfriend, Best Girlfriend Day!'"

Candace then began to hear the sound of hammering coming from the backyard. She grew miffed, finally realizing the one thing she forgot to take care of.

"Phineas and Ferb! Ugh! Why must they make my life so miserable?"

She marched out of the living room...

* * *

...and headed out to the backyard, just as the boys were putting the finishing touches on the two-story modified mansion, which included an open-faced side to it - the one facing the Flynn-Fletcher house, of course.

"What are you guys up to this time?" asked Candace angrily.

"We're recreating a mystery-style board game," Phineas replied, "only with a few added twists and design changes. Y'know, to avoid copyright and such."

"And what about **HER**?"

Candace was pointing at an unpainted coffin-shaped rectangular box lying on the grass. Or rather, the person who was sitting in it, which was Adyson, who is in the midst of getting her face painted a pale, ghostly white by Gretchen and Ginger.

"Oh," Phineas began to explain, "Adyson volunteered to play the victim. Her VA was unavailable, off recording something involving 'Pirates.' Or she has laryngitis. I can't remember which."

"That tears it!" Candace screamed, stomping her foot. "I'm calling Mom!"

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed Mom's number.

"Hello?" Linda Flynn-Fletcher answered, after only one ring.

"Mom, Mom!" shouted Candace. "You won't believe what the boys are up to this time!"

* * *

Linda was holding her phone up to her ear with one hand while she pushed a half-filled shopping cart with the other, as she was currently at the grocery store.

"I'm almost afraid to ask..." she hesitated, "but what are they up to? And please tell me it's not a rollercoaster. You've already used that excuse twice."

"**NO!** They built this **HUGE** mansion to put on their own mystery game, with props and costumes and one of the Fireside Girls playing the victim..."

"That actually sounds... pretty fun!"

"**WHAT?** But, but-but-but..."

"Just make sure they clean up when they're done! I'll be home in about an hour, okay?"

With that, Linda hung up.

* * *

Candace growled as she pocketed her cell and turned back to face her brothers.

"There's no way you two are getting away with it this time! In fact, to make **SURE** of it... I want in on this game!"

"That's great, Candace!" proclaimed Phineas. "Just head over to props and make-up, and we'll pick you out a character!"

He pointed to the 'dressing room' area, where Holly was fitting Baljeet with a pair of glasses, Milly was attaching a long, white mustache onto Buford's face, and Katie handed Isabella a blue hat with a peacock feather sticking out of the side of it for her to try on.

"And one more thing!" interjected Candace. "If I'm going to be playing your little mystery game, we should **AT LEAST** make the victim someone I care about!"

"Alright," Phineas agreed. "Who do you have in mind?"

"Well... it should be the next person who walks through that gate!"

Candace pointed at the gate at the driveway entrance to the backyard, just as Jeremy just so happened to be walking in.

"Hey Candace!" he greeted his girlfriend, waving at her.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**" Candace screamed.

"Wow," gasped Jeremy as he took sight of the set-up before turning to Phineas and Ferb. "What is all this?"

"We're playing a real-life mystery game!" Phineas told him. "And guess what? You're the vic-"

"Player!" Candace suddenly jumped in, covering her younger brother's mouth before he could finish. "The next player in our game!"

"Cool!" Jeremy said with a smile.

Candace moved her hand away from Phineas' mouth.

"But Candace! You said that the next person who walks through the gate..."

"I know what I said!" Candace glared. "But there's **NO** way it's going to be Jeremy! I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen, plus I like him more unstiff! What I **MEANT** to say is that the next person **AFTER** Jeremy is it!"

* * *

And the next person so happened to be...

"Tell me again **WHY** I'm doing this?"

Stacy had replaced Adyson in the coffin, and Gretchen and Ginger were now putting the pale, ghastly white paint all over her face. And she was not the least bit pleased as she sat there with her arms crossed, staring at Candace, who was trying to get her to agree to go with it.

"Because you're my friend!" explained Candace, trying to make 'playing the stiff' sound like a good thing. "Don't you want the satisfaction of knowing that if anyone bopped you, I'd be there to figure out whodunnit?"

"I suppose," Stacy said, easing her stare slightly.

"Besides, if we play this game long enough, Mom will come home, and she'll see what the boys are up to at long last! She'll have no choice **BUT** to bust them!"

"That," smirked Stacy, "and you want to spend some alone time with Jeremy!"

They glanced over at Jeremy, who was now wearing a green business suit, complete with tie and dress shoes, which were currently being spit-shined by Holly.

"Okay... that too."

"Fine," Stacy agreed. "But this is still 'Best Boyfriend, Best Girlfriend Day!' We still have to do something together today after all this is over!"

"How's mani-pedi and a perm sound, all on me?"

That was the clincher, as Stacy's frown finally flipped upside down into a smile.

"That a girl!" Candace exclaimed, giving Stacy a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, about 30 feet away...

"We're almost set," Phineas told Ferb. "Just have to wait for a couple more to get into costume. Candace and..."

Phineas once more scanned the yard for a certain aquatic mammal...

"Okay, **NOW** where's Perry?"

**To be continued...**


	2. Part Two of Three

**"Phineas and Ferb Get a Clue"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney. The game 'Clue' belongs to Hasbro, who does not officially support this fanfic, nor are they paying me to write it.

**-**  
**Part Two of Three (04.04.11)**  
**-**

Agent P was already en route to his base of operations, sliding down a cylindrical tube, when he came to the end. But instead of plopping down into his orange chair in front of the console, he ended up dangling in mid-air instead. That was because a noose-like hook of rope was hanging from the ceiling, and Perry's right hand had landed in it. The noose tightened around his wrist, stopping his descent and instead leaving him hanging above the floor.

At that exact moment, the video screen came on, and Major Monogram appeared.

"Good morning, Agent... Agent P?"

Monogram looked left, then right.

"Carl! Where is he?"

"Sensors indicate he is in the building, sir," Carl replied from off-screen.

Monogram continued to scan the room until he finally decided to look up, where he finally spotted his operative... and his precarious position.

"**GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY!**"

Perry unhappily glared at Monogram, who immediately moved to make an apology.

"Sorry, Agent P. We just got a new Agent M, and we were using your entrance to would help making him coming to work fun! But it turns out he was a no-show, and we forgot to take it down."

"I **TOLD** you we should've waited until we got Agent M his own pipe!" Carl exclaimed.

"Anyway," Monogram resumed, "Doofenshmirtz has been busy buying up every single copy of Clue available in the tri-state area. We think he's trying to put a Monopoly on the market, or Risk certain embarrassment by holding a winner-takes-all tournament. We really don't know what he's up to. Sorry! You may believe that's a lot of Malarkey, but there's nothing we can do about it. All I know is that if you Scrabble the letters of Doofenshmirtz's name, it spells evil, so go out there and stop him!"

Perry saluted, and then was about to go off when the tightness of the rope around his right wrist reminded him that he was stuck. And Monogram noticed it as well.

"Carl, get Agent P down from the ceiling and Don't Wake Daddy!"

"You mean your father's here, asleep?"

"No, I mean the game! I feel like I wanna be mischievous! That, and I could never play it without waking up daddy. Game's rigged, I tell ya..."

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard...

"Whoa!" gasped Phineas. "You look good, sis! Or should I say, Miss Scarlet!"

Candace was standing before her younger brother, dressed in a red cocktail dress and matching-colored two-inch high heels.

"Alright, Phineas," Candace demanded, "how do I play this game?"

"You've never played? Well, it's easy."

Phineas led Candace over to a card dispenser, which on command, spat out three cards. Phineas took them and handed them to her.

"Each player is given three cards, which may have either a perp, a tool, or a location on them. After all players have their cards, only three are left in the deck, one of each kind. Those cards tells who attacked Stacy, with what, and where! Your job is to correctly identify all three before anyone else does."

"Sounds easy enough."

Candace looked at her cards. She had in her possession cards for the Game Room, the Bedroom, and the Candlestick. Phineas guided her to the front entrance, where she was starting.

"You can only make suggestions from a room, not in any of the halls. And if you think you've figured it out, you can make an accusation! But make sure you're right, 'cause if you're not, well..."

"Well? Well what?"

"Let's just say make sure you're right."

Phineas had led Candace inside, and before she knew it, he had walked back out and locked the door behind her.

"Huh? What the..."

Suddenly, Phineas' voice boomed over a public address loudspeaker built into the mansion.

"Ready... and **GO**!"

"Go?" Candace shouted. "Go where?"

She looked left, then right, and finally straight ahead, seeing identical checkerboard floors and rustic brown walls each way.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

* * *

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!

Perry kicked down the front door and landed in his evil nemesis' latest trap... a six-by-four foot rectangular game board with letters on it.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said, wringing his hands incessantly as he walked over to his arch foe. "How nice of you to drop in!"

Perry glared at Doofenshmirtz as he placed a thin, wooden-shaped heart with a small circular hole in it, otherwise known as a planchette.

"So what do you think of my homemade Ouija board? Do you like it?"

Doofenshmirtz put his hand on the heart and slid it on the board all the way to the word 'Yes,' which was located just to the right of Perry's head, which was sticking out of the board.

"Glad you do, Perry, because you can't imagine how long it took me to build this thing, much less try and keep away those weird spirits that tried to inhabit the darn thing!"

Doofenshmirtz removed his hand from the planchette, and it mysteriously stayed attached to the board, ignoring the laws of gravity as it hanged there, while the evil scientist walked over to the controls for his semicircular retractable roof.

"You're probably wondering what I'm up to, so allow me to show you!"

As the bare sunlight fills the now open-air room and Perry adjusted his eyes, he saw that there was a giant metal cannon pointed towards the northeast. And leading up to the mouth were a series of plank ramps with dozens of rabbits going up and down them. Those heading up were carrying an assortment of Clue game pieces in them in baskets tied to their backs. And after dumping what was in them into the cannon at the top, they returned to the bottom for another load.

But why were the rabbits doing this willingly and in an orderly line? Well, because Doofenshmirtz had outfitted them with mind-control helmets.

"I'm having all of these little bunny rabbits carry discarded and torn apart pieces of the wretched game known as Clue into that cannon!"

He pointed Perry towards the area where a smaller group of bunnies were chewing and ripping apart Clue game boards with their teeth before tossing them with the rest of the game pieces and cards into baskets to be taken up.

"Say..." Doofenshmirtz said as he walked over to Perry the Ouija Board again, "do you want to know **WHY** I'm doing this?"

He grabbed the planchette, moved it away from 'Yes' in a circular motion, until he had moved it back onto 'Yes.'

"Good!"

* * *

_"A long time ago, back in Druelselstein, my father had been given the game Clue to him by a friend of his."_

_A young Heinz was seen happily reacting to the game being brought into the house, and then being assembled by his father._

_"Back then, the game was called Cluedoyonkstein, because we were in the olden country, but nevertheless, the rules were pretty much the same."_

_The Doofenshmirtz family played the game, and Heinz seemed genuinely happy and confident that he was going to win._

_"Unfortunately, my deductive reasoning skills were so non-existent, that I'd never could make a correct accusation, or when I thought I had it figured out, Roger steals my thunder by winning the game before my turn comes up!"_

_Heinz's younger brother, Roger, was celebrating after one such game with their parents while Heinz sulked._

_"And the one, single, solitary time that I had a chance of winning..."_

_Heinz was shown making his accusation and then picking up the small box on the center of the board which had the three solution cards in them. But, to his dismay, and eventually, to his father's anger, for some reason there were only two cards inside._

_Minutes later, all of the game's contents were outside, sitting in an open trash can, becoming drenched by the rain._

* * *

"The game was missing one card! Now, I could blame the Dining Room all I wanted, but I decided to blame Parker Brothers instead!"

Perry had an 'Are you kidding me?' look on his face.

"But, Parker Brothers apparently was bought out by Hasbro some years ago, so now I have to get revenge on them... **BY FIRING A CANNONBALL MADE OUT OF SMOLDERING CLUE GAME REMAINS AT THEIR CORPORATE OFFICE!**"

Perry reacted accordingly, now with an 'Are you crazy?' expression. Doofenshmirtz walked over to the large cannon's control panel and started inputting the coordinates.

"It's called the Hasbro-Goes-Boom-Cannon-Inator! Thank goodness someone else named it other than me, 'cause that just sounds too on the nose!"

He finished, and a countdown of fifteen minutes began ticking away.

"In fifteen minutes, Hasbro will be taken out by me, in Pawtucket, Rhode Island, with a giant cannonball of Clue! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!"

Doofenshmirtz then walked back over to Perry and grabbed a hold of the planchette once more.

"So, Perry the Platypus, will you try to stop me?"

He then proceeded to move the piece from 'Yes' to 'No,' located on the other side of Perry's head. Doofenshmirtz smiled smugly and crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped back to behold his enemy's response.

"Thought so."

* * *

"Where am I supposed to go around here?" Candace asked aloud as she walked down a hallway. "And where are all the doors?"

As if on command, one finally opened up, directly to Candace's right. Then, without warning, Candace was sucked in, screaming in terror as she was forced into a dark room, bumped her head several times, followed by her bum a couple more, before finally being ejected into an actual room.

The Living Room.

But she was not alone, as Buford was there too.

"What are **YOU** doing here?" Candace asked him.

"Just hold this," Buford said as he handed her a mallet.

Buford then started shouting towards the ceiling, pointing at Candace as he did.

"I, Colonel Buford, suggest that the attack was committed by Miss Candace, in the Living Room, with the Mallet!"

"**HEY!**" objected Candace. "How **DARE** you accuse me!"

"Anyone like to prove him wrong?" Phineas asked over the loudspeaker.

"I have the Mallet card!" Baljeet squealed delightfully.

"Dang," Buford responded, snapping his fingers.

"Ha!" Candace smirked. "Told ya it wasn't me!"

A funneling tube lowered from the ceiling, and it tried to suck Candace up into it.

"**PHINEAS!**"

"Ooh," Phineas shouted. "Looks like someone else would like to make a suggestion!"

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!**"

Buford just stood there as Candace was pulled into the tube. Meanwhile, Candace was being transported at a fast speed towards the other side of the mansion.

"I suggest that I'm gonna bust Phineas when I get out of hereeeee..." Candace yelled, her voice trailing off as she moved off into the distance.

**To be concluded...**


	3. Part Three of Three

**"Phineas and Ferb Get a Clue"**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

**Disclaimer:** The characters of 'Phineas and Ferb' belong to Disney. The game 'Clue' belongs to Hasbro, who does not officially support this fanfic, nor are they paying me to write it.

**-**  
**Part Three of Three (04.11.11)**  
**-**

Candace landed on the bed in the Bedroom, where she sat up to see Isabella there, with a two-by-four plank, which she placed next to Candace.

"I, Miss Isabella, suggest that the attack was committed by Miss Candace, in the Bedroom, with the Two-by-Four!"

"Et tu, Isabella?" Candace glared at her.

Isabella shrugged. "Sorry, Candace. Just playin' to win."

"Any evidence disproving Isabella?" Phineas asked over the PA again.

"Ha!" Candace laughed, showing her Bedroom card to Isabella. "I've got the Bedroom card!"

Isabella pulled out a notepad and made a note of Candace's card.

"Well, play on!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Wait!" Candace waved her arms in the air furiously. "Can't I make a suggestion?"

"Go ahead."

Candace got off of the bed and handed the plank to Isabella.

"I, Candace..."

"A buh buh... I, 'Miss' Candace.'"

"Fine. I, Miss Candace, suggest that the attack was committed by Miss Isabella, in the Bedroom, with the Two-by-Four!"

"That's preposterous!" Isabella argued.

"Disbelievers?" asked Phineas.

"Ooh, ooh!" Buford yelled. "I've got the card with Isabella on it! She's not it! Although she probably should be. You can't trust the cute ones!"

"**HEY!**"

"Wait... is my mic still on? Crud!"

"If there are no more suggestions," Phineas cut in. "Game back on!"

Both girls ran out of the room, Isabella breaking left and Candace right. A few steps out, Candace ran by Baljeet, who went into the Bedroom.

"I would like to make a suggestion, Phineas!" Baljeet called out.

He went to a panel on the wall and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds later, Candace could be heard screaming in the hallway...

...and again as she landed on the bed, to Baljeet's delight. Candace, though, was not happy.

"Oh, **COME ON!**"

* * *

"The cannon is loaded," Doofenshmirtz stated aloud, "and in less than sixty seconds, Hasbro will be no more! And there's nothing you can do to..."

He looked over to where he had left Perry, but all that was there was the dismantled Ouija board.

"...stop... me. Hmmm... Perry the Platypus, where are you? Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Perry leaped in out of nowhere with a flying kick to the back of Doofenshmirtz's head, which knocked him to the floor. Perry landed on his nemesis' head, bouncing off of it and then hitting the ground in front of him. Doofenshmirtz then saw that Perry was holding the planchette in his left hand and the part of the Ouija board that had the word 'Yes' on it. Perry then brought the two together, to his amusement.

"Cute. Very cute, Perry."

Perry dropped the two pieces and ran over to Doofenshmirtz's contraption. He furiously tapped away at the keys as the countdown was down to ten and counting, while Doofenshmirtz himself laughed maniacally as he got to his feet.

"It's too late! You'll never figure out the complex key sequence!"

* * *

"Aha!" Candace exclaimed as she reached the balcony. "I've got it this time!"

She walked over to the panel on the wall and used it to contact her young brother.

"Phineas, as much as it pains me to admit it... bring me Jeremy and the lance!"

The head of the gargoyle popped open, and Jeremy climbed out of it.

"Jeremy! How did you..."

Jeremy shrugged. "I have no idea..."

The lance was then dropped from above, onto the balcony, landing with the pointy end sticking into the ground. But this was no ordinary lance.

"Phineas," Candace observed, "this lance is made out of toothpicks."

"Silly Candace! You can poke your eye out with a real one!"

"As well as a few other things," she mumbled under her breath.

"Wait a minute," Jeremy looked at his girlfriend in shock. "Does that mean... Candace, you don't think?"

"I'm sorry," Candace began to apologize, about ready to break out in tears, "but sometimes we've got to do what we've got to do. That's why I, Miss Candace, suggest that the attack was committed by Mister Jeremy, on the Balcony, with the Lance!"

Candace was about to bury her face into her boyfriend's shirt when he stopped her... by holding up the card with him on it in her face. Seeing this, she quickly regained her composure and tried to blow off the incident as part of her strategy.

"Of course I suspected you when I know you didn't do it because everyone else was suspecting you. I did it for you, Jeremy, so they'd all get off your back!"

"Uh..." Jeremy accepted the explanation hesitantly, "thanks?"

Candace then headed back in, leaving Jeremy on the balcony.

* * *

Perry kept pounding away at the keyboard, and just an instant before Hasbro-Goes-Boom-Cannon-Inator had locked on to its target, he managed to get it to set its sights on the right destination.

"New target acquired!"

Perry then turned to his nemesis, saluted him, then ran to the edge of the balcony, pulling out a small, already-assembled hand glider and using it to fly away from the building.

"He did it!" Doofenshmirtz raised his arms in celebration.

But his joy was short-lived, as he saw all of his helper rabbits running out, their need to survive apparently overriding the power of the mind-control helmets.

"Wait, where are you going? I didn't tell you to leave!"

"Delaying countdown temporarily to change trajectory to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Danville. Repositioning complete, resuming countdown."

Doofenshmirtz groaned in disgust.

"He did it alright. **CURSE YOU, PERRY THE...**"

The cannon fired, and Doofenshmirtz's lab was destroyed instantaneously, as debris consisting of fragmented wall pieces and mangled game board were sent flying everywhere.

* * *

Perry glided all the way back home, and tried to get into the house using the chimney. But he misjudged his timing, and he instead landed in the chimney of the boys' makeshift mansion. Perry tumbled all the way down to the basement, which actually resembled an old-fashioned torture chamber.

Perry landed safely on his feet on the ground, minus his fedora, but plus a maid's outfit.

"There he is!"

Candace walked over and picked Perry up from the ground. She then trotted back to the wall, where Phineas' face was on the video screen panel.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Phineas, why's Perry dressed like a maid?" Candace asked.

"The players are gender-balanced. Someone had to be the third girl."

"No matter! I'm so confident this time that I'm **NOT** gonna make a suggestion! I'm making an accusation!"

Phineas gasped. "Pretty bold there, sis. But... okay!"

"Very well then!"

Candace put Perry back on the ground, and then placed a large water gun, one that was longer than the platypus' own body, next to him.

"I, Miss Candace, accuse **MISS** Perry of attacking Stacy in the Dungeon with the Water Gun!"

"Uh huh..."

"So, Phineas? Am I right? Did I win?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

Phineas pointed downwards, to a slot in which a small, manila envelope appeared. Candace grabbed it and lifted the flap. Inside she found three cards.

"The Dungeon, the Water Gun, and... Perry?" she said aloud as she saw what was on them. "That means..."

"You won, Candace! Nice sleuthing!"

"I won? **I WON!**"

Candace cheered in celebration, picking up the Water Gun off of the ground as a secret staircase located behind a hidden sliding door opened up, giving her an easy route up to the surface. She took it...

* * *

...and found everyone, except for Stacy and Perry, waiting for her.

"Great job!" congratulated Isabella.

"Outstanding!" added Baljeet.

"I was gypped!" Buford grumbled.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Candace. "I won! And... and yet everything's still here! The only thing that could make this even better is..."

Cue station wagon horn from the driveway.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!"

Candace slipped out of her heels as she ran to greet her mother. The teen got to the car just as Linda came out of it.

"Mom, **MOM!**"

"Well, look at you!" Linda admired the dress her daughter was wearing. "Oh, right, the mystery game! How did it go?"

"C'mon, see for yourself!"

Candace dragged her mom to the backyard.

"Wow!" Linda gasped upon seeing it.

"You mean you actually see..." Candace began, before noticing that the mansion was gone, "and it's gone. Shocker."

"This must've been some game! And you all look adorable!"

"Thanks!" the group said in response.

"Ugh. I do believe the one mystery I'll never solve is figuring out where all these things disappear to."

"You say something, Candace?"

Candace sighed in defeat. "Nothing."

"Okay, then! You guys get changed up for lunch! I'm gonna head in and start cookin'!"

Once their mom was inside, Phineas turned to his stepbrother.

"Hey, Ferb... do you know what happened to the mansion?"

Ferb responded.

"I suppose it went away, like it always does."

Off to the side and out of view, Perry was seen pushing a shrinking ray gun behind a nearby bush. Meanwhile, Jeremy went over to Candace to congratulate her.

"Nice going, Candace! Nice sleuthing!"

"Well," Candace giggled, "that's what I do! Sleuthing... and busting... sometimes together..."

"I'm just glad we could spend 'Best Boyfriend, Best Girlfriend Day' together! See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll be here, just like I am every day!"

Jeremy left, and Candace felt herself melt into a relaxed state.

"I guess I'll go easy on the boys this time. But still, I have this odd feeling there's something I can use to bust them that I'm forgetting..."

"Candace?"

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**"

In fright, Candace pulled the trigger on the Water Gun. She did not let go until all of the water inside had been expelled. And the recipient of all of that liquid was not pleased. It was Stacy, and not only was she now completely drenched, but all of the face paint she had on had been washed off.

Candace saw the glare coming from her best friend, and sighed as she realized what she would have to do to make it up to her.

"So I know someone who could use a spa day on me... ha ha... ha... I'll go get my wallet."

**The End**

**Author's Notes:**  
Originally, I was going to have Candace end up as the perpetrator, but I figured, with everyone suspecting her at first, that would be way too obvious. So she ended up being the one solving the case and winning the game. I will admit to doing a bit of a cop out, as I kinda couldn't think of an imaginative way for the mansion to disappear, thus getting the boys of out trouble.

The last part with Candace and Stacy also changed because Candace won. I still wanted to have it end with Stacy being miffed at her friend. In the original, she ends up too much in the game and seriously believes Candace 'took her out.' But in the end, it's still the same result... Candace fixes things by offering to pay for a spa day. And all is forgiven.

Hope you enjoyed my first show-formula Phineas and Ferb fic. For something a bit more off the cuff, don't forget to check out "I'm Your Next Class President!," currently on its third chapter. See you next time, folks!


End file.
